


So, uh, wanna be my boyfriend?

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, Double Dating, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Insecure Derek, M/M, POV Derek, Protective Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Derek broke up with Kate Argent less than a week ago and she already has a new batch of arm candy plastered on her side. Everyone around campus is gossiping about when Derek will ‘move on’ and get a new girlfriend.Thing is, dating is the last thing Derek has in mind after the disaster that was Kate Argent. Then Kate starts getting a bit too ‘friendly’ with him and he snaps.“I have a boyfriend!”And that’s how he got tangled up into agreeing to go on a double date with Kate and her boyfriend on Friday, leaving him with only 3 days to find a fake boyfriend.





	So, uh, wanna be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazduit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/gifts).



> This is my piece for Sterek Summer Exchange for my giftee @miserylovestheinternet and I really hope you guys enjoy because it was so awesome to write this fic and I really love it so I hope you'll love it too!

Derek didn’t want to say that he was panicking, but, he was totally panicking. He has no idea how to get out of this situation without having to tell Kate that he, in fact, didn’t have a boyfriend.

Kate was already skeptical about him having a boyfriend, hence why she demanded that they went on a double date. She thought it would ‘establish that he truly moved on and didn’t have any more feelings for her’ despite the fact that she was the one getting all up in his business when he lied about having a boyfriend.

The werewolf doesn’t know how he thought that Kate loved him. It took him seeing her having sex with another guy during a frat party to finally get it in his thick head that she didn’t actually care about him.

And even after he plainly saw her cheating on him Derek summed it all up to her being drunk. Everyone does stupid shit like that when they’re drunk right?

It wasn’t until he met up with her only an hour later while the party was in full swing that he realized she didn’t smell like she had a drop of alcohol in her system and she was completely sober, unlike the guy she had sex with.

That’s when everything set into place in Derek’s head. Kate wasn’t in a relationship with him because she liked him, she was in a relationship with him because she liked power.

What’s better for a power hungry sociopath than being in a relationship with an Alpha werewolf?

But Kate didn’t stop at just dating an Alpha werewolf, no, she went and dominated the entire relationship!

She had a key to Derek’s dorm while Derek had never so much as seen her apartment, she was the one that decided when and where they would go on a date, she made sure all their dates were somewhere public where everyone could see them, she was the one that initiated sex -laughing and calling Derek ‘an eager puppy’ whenever he tried to initiate anything-, she made sure to only kiss him when people were looking, and she talked down to him during sex.

What Derek always thought of her ‘taking the lead’ and ‘teaching him’ because she was older was really just her manipulating him.

If it wasn’t for him being an Alpha werewolf Kate probably wouldn’t have looked twice at him.

Yeah Derek was really fit and was seen as one of the most attractive guys on campus but Kate just saw that as an added bonus.

It’s not like Derek was the only Alpha werewolf on campus but he was the only Alpha werewolf on campus that was a part of the Hale Pack, one of the strongest and largest packs in north America. Throw in that he was the son of Talia Hale, the Lead Alpha of the Hale Pack, and it’s a mystery how Kate Argent was able to resist 2 whole months before sinking her claws into the college freshman.

Thinking of the 2 years of his life he spent with her makes Derek sick to his stomach.

Point is Derek is in no rush to be in a relationship after the train wreck that was Kate Argent. At least, he wasn’t in a rush until he opened his stupid mouth and said he had a boyfriend.

Of course Kate would want to have proof. She probably knew Derek was bluffing the second he mentioned it.

He hasn’t even dated a guy before! Not that he hasn’t thought about it but he doesn’t have any experience dating guys. Then again the only person he’s ever had sex with was Kate so it’s not like he has much experience to begin with.

This is never going to work.

“Alright,” Erica sighs while turning to him, “what’s with the face of utter despair and regret?”

“Why did I think I could do this? How am I going to find a guy that will pretend to date me in 3 days? The double date is this Friday Erica! I haven’t even thought of anyone to ask yet, I’m so fucked.”

The Beta groans. “Ugh you’re still hung up on that? I told you to ask Stiles, you’ve had a crush on him since forever.”

Derek feels the tips of his ears burn but dutifully ignores it. “No. I am not asking Stiles to be my fake boyfriend.”

There’s no way Derek could ask him to do something like that. He and Stiles have always been part of different social circles, Derek being the sort of nerdy jock and Stiles being the underappreciated intellectual beauty.

The Alpha had always thought that Stiles was ridiculously attractive but being that the spark was a year younger than him and took too many AP classes they never really interacted before.

All Derek knew about him was that his dad was the sheriff, his best friend is Scott McCall, he’s training to be an emissary, and he was unbelievably gorgeous.

Then last year Derek saw him for the first time in over a year as he roamed the halls of Berkeley and he almost choked on his own spit because Stiles looked way hotter than he used to and Derek could have sworn that was _impossible_.

Stiles grew into his long limbs and held himself with a new found confidence that wasn’t there last time Derek saw him. It made him look all the more beautiful and the glasses that the spark was sporting contrasted with his face perfectly, dark frames enhancing his pale skin tone and making his amber eyes appear even more luminous.

Derek never thought he’d be into hipster glasses until that moment. Speaking of things Derek never thought he’d be into, Stiles was inked _up_!

The Alpha could tell that they were emissary tattoos that covered both his arms thanks to the plain t-shirt Stiles was wearing but fuck did they look amazing on him, black Celtic symbols connected by intricate vines like permanent sleeves.

Emissary tattoos serve many vital purposes, one of which is to illustrate the holder’s power. Small, individual markings scattered around the skin suggest a low level emissary that probably won’t be able to handle anything above basic magic and healing but that’s not the case with Stiles. His tattoos show that not only is he trained in massive a range of abilities but the vines connecting them express that they’re deeply intertwined with his magical core.

It’s a good thing Kate wasn’t with him that day, Derek doesn’t even want to think about what would have happened if she saw him openly gawking at a freshman. Let alone a male freshman.

“Fine,” Erica said with pursed lips, snapping Derek out of his daze. “I guess I’ll have to do it myself.”

The Alpha has no idea what she could possibly mean by that but before he has a chance to ask the professor walks into the class.

The class goes by as it normally does, with Derek copying down detailed and intricate notes while Erica stares at the board and fights to stay awake. The Alpha rolls his eyes at her behavior but he knows Erica will end up getting her claws on his notes one way or another.

It isn’t until the following day when the Beta struts over to Derek after his Women’s Literature class with a satisfied smirk that everything goes downhill.

“Good news Der, I fixed your little problem.” Erica announced, seeming overjoyed by her accomplishment.

Derek was about to ask what she was blabbering about now but then his eyes caught sight of Stiles walking straight towards them.

The Alpha turned to the grinning were, eyes panicked, “What did you do?”

Erica’s grin could not be described as anything but wolfish. “I told Stiles about your predicament and asked if he’d like to help by being your fake boyfriend on Friday and guess what? He. Said. Yes!” she squealed, “I deserve a fucking metal.”

“What?!” Derek growled. This can’t be happening, he refuses to believe this is his life, this can’t be real, this has to be a joke.

But then Stiles is right in front of him and Derek realizes that this is all _very_ real and he is not ready whatsoever.

The young emissary smiled, amber eyes crinkling slightly and Derek pretty much forgot how to function like a normal human being. He was so screwed.

“Hey, Derek! I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced yet, I’m Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles it’s way easier than that disaster of a first name.” Stiles rambled before continuing, “So anyway, I think our best choice of action is acting like a couple until Friday arrives, that way we’ll have some practice being ‘together’ as well as witnesses all around the school. Nothing too attention grabbing though, we can’t go from no one knowing we knew each other to being one of those sickeningly sweet couples that are never apart.”

“Y-yeah,” Derek stuttered as he tried to remember how words worked, “that sounds like a good idea. Uh, what would we be doing then exactly?”

The younger boy shrugged. “Small stuff mostly. Holding hands, eating lunch together, maybe study a bit in the library, simple things that don’t attract attention and are common stuff couples do.”

Okay, sounds simple enough. He can totally handle this.

He can totally _not_ handle this. Derek thought that hanging out with Stiles for 2 days doing couple stuff would help him become more comfortable around the gorgeous sophomore but that was most certainly not the case.

Although these past 2 days with Stiles have been amazing, it only serves to make Derek even more nervous about the upcoming double date with Kate and whatever his name was.

Kate always knew how to manipulate a situation to her advantage and the werewolf wasn’t looking forward to what she had planned for the double date.

Once Friday night finally rolled around Derek drove over to Stiles’ dorm to pick him up. Once Stiles stepped out of the room the Alpha felt his breath get caught in his throat.

The younger teen was wearing wine colored skinny jeans that looked painted on, a white t-shirt, a grey button up completely unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and his regular dark framed glasses set on his face.

“You look,” Derek coughed, starting over, “you look great.”

“Thanks! Not too bad yourself big guy, that leather jacket is enough to make anyone want to climb you like a tree.”

Derek could feel his face burning during the entire car ride.

When they arrived at the restaurant Kate and her boyfriend were already there. She was wearing the short green dress she saved for ‘special occasions’ aka whenever she wanted to tease Derek with sex because the dress did not leave anything to the imagination.

He felt sick to his stomach. Kate is trying to show him that she still has power over him, that he’s still her toy to play with.

It’s not working, Derek feels nothing but disgust for her now but seeing her in that dress reminds him of all the times he practically begged for sex with her only to be met with a smirk and a condescending ‘well since you asked so nicely’ falling from her red lips.

The last thing Derek wants to do is spend another night of his life with Kate but he eventually steals his resolve and exits the car.

“Hey.” Stiles whispered gently with a look of concern on his face. “You alright? You look a little pale.”

Derek shook his head in an attempt to empty his mind from the intruding thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit nervous. Nothing to worry about.”

The emissary nodded and gave him a soft smile before intertwining their fingers together and walking with him toward Kate and her boyfriend.

Derek relaxed instantly now that Stiles was holding his hand. He’s not sure why but knowing that Stiles was right beside him settled something in Derek.

Throughout the past 2 days holding hands with Stiles has quickly turned into one of Derek's favorite things to do. The thought only makes his stomach churn even more since after tonight he and Stiles won't even speak to each other again.

When they reached the other couple Kate’s smirk was already firmly set in place.

“Derek!” she greeted, “I’m so glad you could make it. I see you brought the little spark with you, that’s so cute.”

Stiles gave her a blinding smile but it didn’t reach his eyes in the slightest. “Thanks, I am rather adorable aren’t I? I see you brought one of the little frat boys. Nice eye candy but he’s not very bright, I think you’re losing your touch a little Kate.”

Kate smiles at him but it's clearly forced causing Stiles to smirk like the smug little asshole he is.

“I'll have you know Andrew is a phoenix so I suggest you watch what you say about my boyfriend. He could kick your little werepuppy’s ass any day.”

“And I'm an overprotective spark so I suggest you watch what you say about _my_ boyfriend. I could kick both of your asses any day so don't insult Derek, and if I hear you call him a ‘little werepuppy’ again I will beat you severely, with a lead pipe, wrapped in barbed wire.”

That caused Kate to let a sadistic chuckle escape her lips. “Oh, didn't he tell you? He practically begged me to take him apart every day like an inpatient little pup. Then again, you wouldn't know that would you? It's not like you could ever compare to the things I did to him in bed.”

A wave of shame washed over Derek. He can't believe this is happening, this is a disaster, he should have never agreed to this stupid thing. Stiles is probably thinking he's some kind of slut or something.

“You mean use his lack of experience against him to boost your own ego? Yeah, I can never compare to that because I actually fucking care about him.” Stiles said while glaring at the blonde.

“In fact,” he continues, “we're done here. I think it's pretty clear that the reason you wanted to do this whole double date thing was to size me up and humiliate Derek publicly for something he shouldn't feel ashamed about.”

The emissary then tugs at Derek's arm from where their hands are still connected, there was no real force behind it to ensure that Derek could easily say no but the werewolf was relieved that this whole thing was over before it even began and willingly followed Stiles back into the car.

As soon as both of them are safely in the car Stiles turns to face the Alpha, guilt written all over his features. “I'm sorry.”

Where did that come from?

“What could you possibly be sorry for?” Derek asked, honestly confused.

“For… everything. This was supposed to be your chance to stand up to her and show her you don't care about her anymore but I had to go and ruin it with my big fat mouth. I didn't even last 5 minutes but the way she talked about you as if you were inferior or something made me so fucking angry and you looked so damn sad and hurt, I couldn't stand seeing you like that.”

Stiles sighed before speaking up again. “I can't believe she'd do something like that, take the trust you gave her and twist it into something to humiliate you. You don't deserve that.”

Derek had never been happier that Stiles wasn't a were or else he would have heard the way his heart skipped at the words.

It's times like this when the Alpha realizes just how gone he is on Stiles. This hyperactive guy with a dysfunctional brain to mouth filter and gorgeous honey brown eyes that's loyal to a fault and cares about others more than himself.

Even though they've only been ‘dating’ for a couple of days Derek knows that his crush has gotten 10 times worse than it ever was and the fact that this is probably the last time he'll have this closeness with Stiles makes his chest hurt.

“Thanks, really, I appreciate it. The last place I want to be right now is anywhere near Kate.” taking a deep breath Derek mentally prepares himself for his next words, “I guess I'll just… take you to your dorm now…”

The sadness in his voice is evident even to his own ears. He really doesn't want this time with Stiles to end.

What Stiles says next throws Derek for a loop. “How about we get ice cream first?”

The Alpha blinks. “Ice cream?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugs, “I know this amazing place just a few minutes from here with the best ice cream in the world, no joke. Besides, we're both dressed up all fancy it'd be a shame if we didn't show it off a bit.”

Derek can't help the shy smile that makes it's way to his face. “Okay, yeah, I'd like that.”

Stiles gives him a dazzling smile in return and then they're off to get ice cream.

The Alpha thought Stiles was exaggerating when he said that this place had the best ice cream in the world but now Derek sees that he might be onto something.

Stiles is currently wolfing down a chocolate devotion which is basically chocolate ice cream with chunks of chocolate and peanut butter mixed in served on a waffle bowl meanwhile Derek was enjoying a strawberry delight which is vanilla ice cream with pieces of strawberry inside along with marshmallows.

It was delicious and Derek has no idea how he never heard if this place before. It was only a 15 minute drive away from campus and the prices were fantastic considering the large portions.

As they both happily ate their ice cream they talked about everything and nothing all at once.

Stiles shared stories about some of the adventures him and Scott had growing up which mostly consisted of Stiles dragging Scott into doing something stupid and both of them getting caught while Derek talked about his family and the times he and his siblings would do stupid stunts to see who the best Alpha was.

Stiles nearly hyperventilated when Derek told him about the time him and Laura had a competition to see who could climb up the roof fastest only for him to fall shortly after his victory when his mom asked him what the hell he was doing up there.

Laura wouldn't stop making fun him for a month afterwards.

As if by some other worldly power Derek’s phone rang only to see Laura's face on the lock screen. Apparently she felt the urge to facetime him at 9:40 at night.

Derek was tempted to not pick up but he knew Laura would just keep calling him to annoy him into submission.

“What do you want Laura?”

The older Alpha's smiling face appeared on the screen, not caring about her younger brother's obvious annoyance.

“I wanted to talk to you Derbear!” she declared, “It's not like you ever have anything to do anyway.”

Stiles then pressed up against Derek's side so he was visible of the screen and cheerfully announced, “Well he's hanging with me now so I'm not sure if you'd call that something.”

Laura’s eyes lit up. “Ooh who's this cutie?”

“I'm Stiles!”

“Wait,” oh no. “You're Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? The guy Derek has been crushing on since high school? Derek! You finally got your head out of your ass and asked him out?! This is great! You're so coming over for dinner once you guys go on break, the whole pack has been dying to meet you since Derek first gushed about your hands for 5 minutes! You two have fun I need to go tell the entire pack about this!!”

The call ended.

Derek sat there in stunned silence as his face became a burning furnace due to the amount of complete and utter embarrassment he has just experienced.

This is it. This is how he dies. He can see it on his grave, death by total humiliation. Fuck.

“So.” Stiles says, breaking the deafening silence around them. “My hands huh?”

The Alpha groaned and hid his face in his hands. Why can't he just die already? “Shut up.”

The spark chuckled before bumping their shoulders together. “Come on if I had a dollar for the amount of times I fantasized about your, well, everything I'd be a millionaire by now.”

Derek doesn't look up from where his head in buried in his hands. “What are you talking about?”

He can practically hear Stiles’ eye roll. “I mean I've had a crush on you for years you idiot.”

“What?” Derek said a bit louder than he originally intended as his head snapped up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “How?! There's… There's no way! You barely looked at me during high school.”

“Well yeah cuz I was 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone that took a million AP classes pinning over the hot lacrosse star. I didn't stand a chance.”

Derek can't believe this, words completely escaped him. No way this is actually happening.

But then Stiles gets this fond little smile on his face and he inches closer to Derek and before Derek realizes it their lips are pressed against each other in a soft kiss.

The Alpha feels his eyes drift closed as Stiles’ fingers get tangled in his hair and Derek wraps his arms around the other man's waist, pulling them closer together and for a moment, everything in his life is perfect.

For a day he's been dreading for nearly a week now, it turned out to be one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys!


End file.
